The theory of Matchmaking
by Catching A Common Cold
Summary: "I told you I could get them to kiss, did I not, Bilius?" Dumbledore said carelessly, holding his hand out towards the potions Professor, who grudgingly handed over five gallons.  Stars the generation above the Harry Potter crew, not a one shot. Enjoy
1. Narciss Black  Lucius Malfoy

"Gah, detention on Christmas Eve, what the hell does Petreson think he's playing at?" an angry sixth year grumbled to herself as she stomped down the corridor in a huff. She was five foot high with a billowing mass of dark blonde hair and sparkling silver eyes.

Narcissa silently cursed her potions teacher for setting the impossible task of cleaning out his filing cabinet; she wasn't even half way finished and it was already eleven o'clock at night. After much persuasion, Petreson had finally let her go.

Rounding a corner, Narcissa let out a small squeal of fright as she felt herself running into someone's hard chest, before falling flat on the hard stone ground. She looked up shyly to apologize when she caught a look at the startling man in front of her.

Platinum blonde strands of hair crowded his head, a few pieces falling into his face as he raked his hand through it. He had high cheek bones and a sharp angled face that seemed to outline his handsome blue eyes. His body was muscled and fit and his stance was confident and arrogant. He was beautiful. Narcissa scowled up at him.

"You," she hissed angrily at the bane of her existence, while scurrying up from the floor. Lucius Malfoy was an arrogant man, who walked the halls of Hogwarts as if he were the most important and respected. All the girls aimed to impress him while the boys tried to be him. He made Narcissa sick.

"Me," Lucius Malfoy smirked at the furious girl. That just made her even madder. She pressed forward, pointing a finger to his chest vividly and Lucius stepped back from her. He had seen exactly what Narcissa had done when she found her last boyfriend with another girl and he did not want to be at the end of her wand.

"You git! How dare you land me a bloody detention and then act like a smart arse to me! How dare you!" she whisper-screamed at him, as to not attract the attention of wandering teachers. Lucius smirk at her again. Earlier this morning he had 'accidentally' dropped an extra ingredient in her potion, causing it to explode as soon as she placed her vial of the Professors desk and scoring her a weeks' worth of detention. Narcissa scowled at her fellow sixth year.

"I'm going. I don't want to stand in your presence a minute longer," she told him, disgusted at the thought before walking away around him.

"Good," he replied, walking the opposite direction.

"Go"- Narcissa was suddenly cut off as she was sent hurtling back in the direction she had come from. She landed on the floor with a heavy thump just as Lucius did the same beside her.

"Ow," he complained and Narcissa stared at him bewildered.

"What just happened?" she asked him and he glared at her.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!" he asked her before glancing up in a frustrated way. Something seemed to catch his eye and his eyes widened. "Hey, Black," he started, addressing Narcissa in a strangled voice. "We may have a slight problem."

Narcissa looked up and gasped in horror. Hanging above the two was a lock of mistletoe. Lucius groaned.

"Dippet must have charmed it so that they people underneath can't escape without kissing," he sighed and turned to Narcissa. "We've got to kiss if we want to get out of here, Black." She cast him a horrified look.

"I won't." Lucius scowled at her.

"You will."

"I won't."

You will."

"I won't."

"You will!"

"No, I won't!" while they were fighting the were unconsciously bringing their faces closer and closer, and Lucius grinned suddenly in her face and brought his lips down on hers before she could pull away. At first it was just a brush of lips, but that quickly changed when Narcissa lent forward eagerly, pushing her lips and body tight against him. Their kiss turned furious as both fought for dominance and Narcissa climbed onto his lap while his arms went around her slim waist, running up and down her back, sending shivers down her spine. She threaded her hands through his silky hair and he moaned lightly as she pulled on it gently. He held the back of her neck and pressed her lips harder against his as he slowly lent forwards so that she was lying flat on the ground with him hovering over her, straddling her waist. He lowered his head to her neck and bit gently, causing a strangled gasp to escape Narcissa. Lucius continued showered kisses up and down her neck tenderly before Narcissa pulled his swollen lips back to hers. The two continued, unaware of the conversation happening just around the corner from here.

Bilius Petreson glared at the schools transfiguration teacher, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"I told you I could get them to kiss, did I not, Bilius?" Dumbledore said carelessly, holding his hand out towards the potions Professor, who grudgingly handed over five gallons.

"Now. Who should we match up now?" he continued, and Petreson's eyes brightened.

"Who do you suggest, Albus?"

"How about Andromeda Black and that muggle-born Ted Tonks? They are always fighting during my class and it's obvious that they are perfect for each other."

Petreson looked scandalized. "A muggle-born and a pureblood? No way!" Dumbledore chuckled, the twinkle in his eyes growing.

"How about a bet?"


	2. ADDED EXTRA

Something I forgot to post on the last chapter.

This series of bets by Dumbledore will be starring some of the Hogwarts students that are the generation above the Harry Potter crew. Narcissa and Lucius start, others will follow.

If you have any suggestions as to which couples I should do or the situations they should be put into I would really appreciate the help. All I ask, is you try to keep your ideas at Hogwarts and with people that end up together in the end. Some exceptions will be made, of course.

I'd also like to thank my Beta, Piknkrose14.

Review on ideas or opinions. I defiantly want to hear it all

~ xXSexgoddessXx ~


	3. Andromeda Black  Ted Tonks

_Andromeda Black! _

_If I get one more letter about you and this muggel fighting or cursing at each other, I swear on the first bloody pureblood that I will send a howler to you right in the middle of lunch. And trust me; it will contain some very personal stories about you. One more letter, Andy, one more._

All the best, your Mother

Andromeda stared down at her mother's letter in fright. While she was generally not scared of the gentle hearted role model, she knew perfectly well that Druella Black never sent empty threats. She would have to try extra hard not to fight with the muggel- born boy that spent most of his class time arguing with her.

Ted Tonks was one of the most handsome students in Hogwarts- even Andromeda had to admit it. He had dark locks of teased hair, a well muscled Quidditch body and his eyes were a frightening ice-blue. He was a genuinely kind-hearted boy and was top-of-the-class in his year. If not for his heritage, Andromeda and Ted might have gotten along well enough. But, unfortunately, it was not to be.

While Andromeda was not terribly concerned about blood purity, she found herself constantly watched by her two elder sisters and other Slytherins. They insulted her and judged her every time she talked to a half-blood or greeted a muggel-born, so much so that she just gave up on talking to anyone outside her own house. She just acted as though there was no one at all in the room aside from Slytherins. This was something that Ted despised. And because of this, he always found small ways to humiliate or anger her, usually ending in verbal fights and a number of hexes. Andromeda hated him with a flaring passion for the internal pain that he caused her when he insulted her looks or her family. She hated that he could make her feel like the lowliest scum in the world when, according to her family, that was supposed to be him. And she hated that she was the only one that he treated like that, that she was the one that got all his negative attention. She hated him.

~~~

While Andromeda was thinking over her mother's threatening letter, Ted Tonks was sitting in his dorm room, pouring over a similar one from his father.

_Ted,_

I have recently been owled by your headmaster about you fighting with a fellow class mate. While I do not usually like to interfere in your life, I will have to ask you to cease this horrid bickering now. If the girl is a menace then she deserves none of your time. I will have to come to your school personally and evaluate this behaviour if I received one more letter.

Yours truly, Peter Tonks

Ted scowled at the letter.

He hated the Slytherins with the fiery passion that all Gryffindors possessed, and he especially hated Andromeda Black. Andromeda was everything he aspired not to be. She acted like she was indifferent to the world, like she truly only cared what happened to her. She ignored all the other houses, blankly refusing to work beside them. And the worst thing, the Slytherins worshipped her for it. He screwed up the paper viciously and threw it at the wall in frustration. His roommate looked up at him curiously, but decided not to ask. Ted sighed and decided to spend the rest of the day by the lake, as that was where he would usually go to calm down. He found out, as he walked down to the lake with his hands in his pockets, that he was not going to be able to take a peaceful walk after all, for sitting beside the lake was none other than Andromeda Black.

Unexpectedly, his breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of her. She was kneeling at the base of the lake, her fingers dipping lazily into the sparkling water. Her dark, thick hair swirled around her in the slight wind and her head was bowled as if praying. She is beautiful. Ted thought wondrously before shaking the thought from his head. I mustn't have slept enough last night, he concluded thoughtfully before taking a step towards her.

"What are you doing?" he asked loudly and Andromeda started, nearly toppling into the lake before Ted reached out and caught her arm to steady her. What am I doing? He thought, and then remembered the letter. I'm just being nice to her because I don't want my father to come to the school, he told himself with a shudder at the thought. Andromeda was staring at him with a curious glint in her other-wise emotionless face.

"Thank you," she said quietly before sweeping past him towards the castle. Ted shouted after her.

"What were you doing?" Andromeda turned to Ted with a wary smile.

"That, my dear, is none of your business." And with that she flounced away, leaving a confused Gryffindor behind her as he wondered why she was acting even slightly nice to him. He, of course, had a reason. However, she did not. This just confused him more.

~~~

"Today, class, you will be brewing a batch of Veritaserum in partners that I will pick. Once you are done I want you each to taste it and then question each other. Ingredients and instructions are on the board."

Andromeda let her attention wander idly as Professor Petreson listed partners of the top of his head. She lifted her head as she heard her name.

". . . Miss Black and Mister Tonks," the teacher looked up hesitantly to see the two student's identical looks of horror and smirked to himself. Maybe this time he wouldn't lose the bet. He was startled suddenly as Andromeda, instead of fighting and insisting that she work with someone else, walked over to Ted and sat next to him, dropping her book-bad hesitantly onto the table and leaning back casually on her chair. She was of course, completely aware of the stares and glares that she was greeting from all round and only focused on Professor Petreson, who looked slightly crestfallen.

Andromeda was a nervous wreck inside. She knew that as soon as she returned to the common room later this evening that she would be bombarded with threats and accusations by her house, but she just couldn't risk the wrath of her mother. So she had sat down next to Ted and intended to get the potion done as soon as possible.

Ted stared at her as if questioning her sanity before Andromeda addressed him. "Should we get started?" she asked him rhetorically before making her way to the ingredients cupboard and leaving a startled Ted behind. Ted smirk behind her back in a very Slytherin way (though he never would have admit it). There was an advantage to having to test the truth serum with Andromeda, and that would be to finally find out what she was doing by the lake.

The two set out to do the potion in silence, neither being able to keep from glancing at each other every now and then. The class around them all exchanged confused looks. Shouldn't there have been a fight by now? Shouldn't they have been pointing wands at each other's throats?

"Okay class," Professor Petreson said loudly, startling the class. "You should have all completed your potion by now. Take a drink of it and start questioning each other."

Andromeda quickly took out two flasks and handed one to Ted before dipping hers into the potion and throwing her head back to down it. Ted followed her lead.

"Black," Ted addressed her, a small and mocking smile twitching up his lip. Andromeda knew what was coming. "What were you doing by the lake earlier today?"

Andromeda sighed but the compelling desire to tell her secrets was becoming too much for her to resist.

"I was praying," she admitted for Ted's ears only, as she knew what the reaction would be if anyone else found out. Religion was never much of an issue around wizards, as most of them believed that the so-called 'God' was just a wizard who managed to make people believe he was all-knowing and all-seeing by performing simple spells around the muggels. Purebloods were expected to believe this, as anyone with another view was considered a blood-traitor for they were agreeing with lowly scum such as muggels.

So, of course, Andromeda couldn't let another soul know of her religious choices, and it was only out of force that she revealed it to Ted. She could only pray that he wouldn't open his mouth about it.

Ted's eyes widened and he leaned in closer, so that bother their faces were merely inches away and they could speak without being over heard.

"You believe in God?" he whispered and his cool breath washed over her face. She nodded. His eyebrows rose and he looked at her curiously. "Does that mean that you don't believe in other Pureblood rules?" Another nod.

"I . . ." Andromeda paused, but the serum stopped her resistance. "I don't believe that muggels or even muggel-born wizards or witches are scum. I believe that they are exactly the same as us, that a muggel-born could become just as great as Purebloods if given the choice. I don't believe in keeping the blood line pure, as it only breeds hate and cruelty."

Ted was staring at Andromeda with new eyes but a dark light clouded them suddenly.

"If you don't believe in all that, then why do you treat people the way you do?"

"I don't mean to," she whispered in misery, and Ted had to lean in to hear her better. Their faces were so close at the minute that the class was all sending disgusted or hopeless (in the teachers case, anyway) looks. The couple ignored them. "If I don't then my house doesn't talk to me for weeks. I hate feeling alone in mine own family." Misery clouded her voice and Ted's eyes reflected sympathy.

Suddenly Andromeda looked up at Ted in barley veiled curiously. Her nose accidentally skimmed his and a small shiver ran through his spine.

"Why do you care so much?" she whispered to him. She was sure that anyone else listening in on their conversation wouldn't a clue what she was asking about. But Ted would. Not once had Ted ever tried to pry into Andromeda's privet life. Or her, his. It was an unspoken rule between the two to never try and find out anything of the other, it would only complicate things. And now Andromeda could see that this was happening. A warm feeling was working its way from her toes and gradually up to her chest, leaving her heart beating furiously as she suddenly realized how close they were. It was Ted's answer to her question that really got her worried, though.

"I like you," he told her, before covering his mouth with his hand. His eyes widened considerably, as did Andromeda's. Ted was in shock. When she had asked the unexpected question, he had answered with the first, and ultimately truthful, due to the Veritaserum, response that came to him. What he had not expected was that his resort would be _this_.

Andromeda's mouth twitched at the corners slightly at the sight of Ted. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his pale was devoid of colour. His eyes narrowed quickly and he took his hand away from his mouth, showing the scowl underneath.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Andromeda Black!" he hissed half heartedly, still to baffled to be truly angry. Andromeda grinned at him, putting her face closer to his (if that was even possible) to intimidate him.

"Make me," she whispered dangerously and, dare she say it, flirtatiously? Ted grinned at her wickedly and the class around them were amazed. What had possibly caused this change between the two ex-enemies who now looked like Star-crossed lovers? Needless to say, what happened next shock them all so much that Selena Edgecombe fell of her chair while Demetrius Prod spat out the potion that he was drinking.

"I will," Ted said, before he leant down and captured Andromeda's lips with his own, forcing quick but gentle kisses upon her. Andromeda leant forward so that her lips pressed harder against his as an attempt to keep him against her. A warm feeling was filling her and she craved more of it as the kiss became more passionate, the two completely ignorant of the cries and out brakes that were surrounding them. Suddenly a voice cut through their sultry haze.

"Mister Tonks and Miss Black, cease at once!" Petreson yelled as his face turned red. Another five gallons down the drain, he thought angrily as he watched surprise crossed their faces. "Dippet's office now!"

Dumbledore sat with an amused twinkle in his eye as an angry potion's teacher paced before him.

"How in Salazar's stripy pink underwear did you manage to get them together?" he suddenly yelled. He was done with Dumbledore's sickening twinkle. Dumbledore considered him slightly over his fingers, which were propped up in front of him in a superior way.

"Have you ever heard me say that '_fate is a force on its own, the only thing you can do is nudge it on its way'_?" Dumbledore asked unexpectedly. Petreson barely kept from rolling his eyes. He had heard quiet enough of Dumbledore's quotes and riddles to last his a life time. He pointedly raised an eye the annoying old man, a signal for him to continue.

"Well that's what I did. I nudged it along." At the potions masters' furious glare, Dumbledore sighed before elaborating. "I simple asked both of their parents to write a threatening note to the children, insuring that they two would have to act nicely to one another or have their threats unleashed on them.

"Both Miss Black and Mister Tonks had no reason to find out the reason behind all their yelling and fighting so, by making them be nice to each other, I guaranteed that the two would be relatively decent to and then, eventually, get to know one another. I must say, it surprised me that they took to each other so quickly."

Petreson growled at him. It was completely unfair that the old man could base a bet on theory alone a win, while he lost the gallons.

The potions master tossed a lump of coins onto the transfiguration teacher's desk, before he vowed never to bet with Dumbledore again and swept from the room.

Dumbledore sighed. Now he would have to find another ignorant teacher to bet with. His small frown swiftly turned into a growing grin. The twinkle was back.


	4. Lily Evans james Potter

"Go out with me."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said, no!"

The petite red head stormed from the Gryffindor common room, her eyes a blazing emerald. The dark haired boy sighed. James Potter had been asking the stunningly gorgeous Lily Evans out for years, and she had yet to accept.

Doesn't she know what she is missing out on? He asked himself cockily. He knew that he was attractive – it was unmistakably clear to him, what with all the girls that threw themselves at him each day. But it wasn't them that he wanted. He wanted the brightly colored girl with the 'hands-off' attitude. He often pondered how she could make her hair so silky smooth that it constantly looked like running water, glistening in the sun. He questioned how her eyes shone so brilliantly in the darkest of places. He wondered how she kept herself so superbly skinny while also maintaining a healthy diet and delicious curves. He sighed again.

He knew what was happened to him, had for a while now. The only person he had told his secret to was his best mate, who was looking up at James in amusement, almost as if he could read his every thought.

"Isn't in funny," Sirius laughed heartily, leading the way out of the common room and to the Great Hall for dinner, "how the great James Potter, fell for the only girl who won't ever go out with him?"

James elbowed Sirius hard in the stomach, just as they entered the Hall and made for the Gryffindor table. It was true, though. He had fallen hard for Lily Evans, who apparently hated the very air he breathed. James felt the familiar weight of depression fall heavy on his shoulders as he sat down opposite his two other friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. He hid his despair behind a smirk as he greeted the two.

The only people that seemed to notice his laps in fake cheeriness were Sirius and, incidentally, Lily, who spied James curiously from a few seats away. Trying to lead her away from guessing his true feelings, James dropped her a wink, increasing his smirk. She immediately bristled and looked away angrily, and he sighed in relief. Sirius frowned at him.

"If you keep pushing her away by being an arrogant git, you're never going to get her, you realize that, right?"

James glared at him and finished his dinner hurriedly, pushing away from the table. He was one of the first ones to leave, and he could feel a familiar pair of emerald eyes burning into his back.

oOo

James yawned tiredly. Finally bringing himself to climb out from under his warm, comfortable blanket, he woke Sirius (by pushing him out of the bed - quiet unceremoniously - and laughing hysterically until a pillow smacked into the side of his head) and began to prepare for the school day.

Once in the Great Hall he kept his head down tiredly, nearly falling asleep on his plate of toast several times. He knew why he was so tired. He had spent the whole night tossing and turning, all because he couldn't get a certain red haired beauty out of his mind. He groaned as he lied his head down on the table and closed his eyes. He was interrupted quickly, though couldn't find it in himself to be angry, once he saw who was talking.

"Not a morning person, I see." Lily's hair was falling slightly across her face and James resisted the temptation to sweep it behind her ear with his hand. He nodded tiredly at her, and lifted his head from the table. Lily sat next to him and opened the book that she was holding quietly beside him, starting to read.

Instead of breaking the smooth silence that surrounded them, James ate the remanded of his toast in silence, his eyes brushing over the faces of the hall. His eyes seemed to stick on one face, though. He leaned over to Lily.

"Is something wrong with Snivellus?" Severus Snape's face was set in a firm mask of hatred as he glared at James. This, James was use to, but it was the longing and guilty glances at Lily that caught his attention. James glared back at the Slytherin.

Lily tutted quietly at the sound of his nickname for Snape, but didn't call it, which he was surprised about. He was even more surprised when Lily joined in on the glaring contest, sending dirty looks to Snape. "We just had a simple disagreement, is all."

James smirked across the hall at Snape, and his glare intensified. Lily directed his thought away from the Slytherin table, as she pulled out her Transfiguration book.

"I actually need help with the essay we have to write for Dumbledore," she told him quietly and James raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the one that due in two weeks?" he questioned her sceptically. She flushed a brilliant red and glanced down.

"I like to get things done straight away," she mumbled back and glanced up to find the infamous 'Potter smirk' printed proudly across his face.

"Oh, just admit it, Lils. That's just an excuse for you to talk to such a stunningly attractive man as myself," he teased her lightly and her blush intensified. Her head snapped up to glare at him and he caught the light whiff of Strawberries and Vanilla hair product. He didn't pay it much mind.

"Shut it, Potter," she growled at him, taking her annoyance out on him. Truth be told, she didn't even know why she wanted to talk to the messy haired Gryffindor, and she hated that he reason could include the fact that he was mildly attractive. Oh, who was she kidding? The boy was a walking, talking sex machine! His black, shiny hair which never seemed to sit flat against hair had girls (including Lily, though she would never admit it out loud) craving to rake their fingers through it. He had warm brown eyes and a pale complexion. His body was filled out and muscled from Quidditch play and his smile, when used, made many swoon. Lily sneered at him. "I'm only asking you for help because I know it would annoy Severus the most."

She immediately regretted her small lie as hurt flashed before James eyes, followed quickly by a small amount of anger.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I won't be used," he hissed at her. He marched out of the hall heatedly, and Lily put her head in her hands, the faint smell of musk remaining in his wake. She hadn't meant what she said. She hadn't meant it at all.

oOo

Dumbledore watched as Mr Potter fled the hall, leaving an upset Miss Evans behind him. The Astronomy teacher, Eleanor Swallows, leaned over and winked at Dumbledore pointedly and he silently cursed. He and Eleanor had a running bet going that Dumbledore couldn't get Lily Evans and James Potter to kiss. And Dumbledore was losing. He cursed again and searched his brilliant brain for his next idea. A grin then worked its way on to his face as he turned to address the new potions master. "Say, Horace . . ."

oOo

"Class, my name is Professor Horace Slughorn, and I will be your new potions master," a bulging man from the front of the room explained. He was wearing a striped suit that was straining at the buttons and had a slightly balding head. The class frowned. They had all witnessed their old potions masters' memorable leave. Bilius Petreson had started mumbling through dinner to himself and had eventually started yelling at nothing at all, it seemed, about crazy old men and their stupid twinkles. Needless to say, Headmaster Dippet had dismissed him on the spot and suggested he visit St Mungos on the way home.

Slughorn smiled at the class toothily. "Now, your transfiguration teacher, Albus, suggested to me that we make an Amortentia potion. Now who can tell me what that is?" he asked as he slipped a cauldron of the potion onto his desk. The potion shimmered were it sat, a light steam rising from its surface. Several hands shot up, including both Lily and James'. Slughorn's greedy eyes landed on Lily.

"You are?"

"Lily Evans, sir. Amortentia is the world's strongest love potion. To each person, the potions smell differs, depending on what they find most attractive." Slughorn beamed at her.

"Very good, very good, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, why don't you come up here and tell me what you smell?" Lily trudged to the front of the hall and stood before the steaming potion. She leant down and smelt the potion with a smile.

"I smell fresh grass after a rain, and peppermint candy. And also . . . musk. Are you sure you mixed it properly?" she asked the teacher suddenly and, though Slughorn looked slightly taken aback, he grinned cheekily at her.

"Tell me, Miss Evans, who is it that smells of musk? And why are you so intent on pretending you think my potion is wrong?"

Lily simply marched back to her table, keeping her eyes down and not meeting anyone's gaze. James felt a poke on his arm and looked up to see Sirius pointing down at the table, where a piece of parchment lay. Written across the top of it was Sirius's neat scrawl.

(A/N: James, Bold. Sirius Italic)

.:Don't you use musk body-wash?:.

James's breath caught as he realized this, but he shook his head, and scribbled his answer down on the parchment as students moved to smell the potions and retell their findings. Strange things kept coming out of others mouths as they told what they smelt, such as red ink, Blood-pops and baby powder.

.:Don't get my hopes up, mate. Anyway . . . we're not talking:.

.:What? What happened?:.

.:Never you mind:. He wrote, before rising out of his seat to go to the potion. He leant over and breathed in its sweat aroma.

"I smell . . . broomstick polish and parchment. Also," a sense of familiarity over came him and he frowned, "I smell Strawberry and Vanilla shampoo."

Lily jumped in her seat. It had to be a coincidence, it just had to. She inconspicuously sniffed at her hair, inhaling her favorite scented shampoo; Strawberry and Vanilla. She was sure that she had smelt musk on James just before he had bolted from the hall. Lily huffed loudly, and those closest to her hot her strange looks. She just glared at them until they ducked their heads away from her gaze. No one wanted to upset Lily while she was in one of her moods.

oOo

"I'm going to go down to the kitchens, want to come?" James yawned to Sirius, Remus and Peter, all of who shook their heads. He got out of his comfy position on the couch and headed out the portrait hole, hoping to subside the growling in his stomach. He quietly crept down to the kitchens, tickling the pear to gain entry, and then slipped through the door to be greeted by the house elves.

"Sir! Sir, my name is Noozy. What can Noozy do for you, sir?" one of the house elves squealed up at him, wrapped in a dirty, ripped pillow and he smiled. He was rather fond of these creatures, and he bent down so that he was at the elf's level.

"Can I have a treacle tart or two, please?"

"Noozy can, sir, Noozy can!" the elf squeal, darting away to grab his treat. Suddenly the door slammed open and in walked the red haired beauty that obtained most of James thoughts.

Lily looked up at him through his eyelashes and James felt several reactions flow through his body at once, none of which he dared voice in fear of a hard slap across the face. Lily stepped closer to him and James lent against the counter of a bench that was against the wall. The house elves seemed to be giving them room to talk, as they were all out of sight.

"I followed you down to the kitchens," she told him, fiddling idly with the ends of her hair. James raised one of his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"I . . . I wanted to apologize," this time his eyebrow disappeared from sight as it flew up to his hair line. Lily almost laughed at the bewildered look upon his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said that I was only talking to you to get back at Severus."

A nod greeted her apology, and Lily became suddenly angry at his silence.

"James, I said I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of the things I said at that table, I was just so angry at Severus that I took it out on you and I am so very, very sorry." Lily took a deep breath and proceeded she confessed the one thing she promised herself she wouldn't tell him; "When I smelt the Amortentia, the main thing I could smell was you."

James stood from the bench and looked over at her in confusion and . . . hope? She took a deep breath and continued. "The musk . . . It was you."

James took a cautious step towards her, bringing them just a tad closer than expected and her inhaled the air around her. "You smell like Strawberry and Vanilla shampoo," he smiled down at her in an amused voice. Lily smile back, before boldly pushing her hands up to tangle in his silky hair, bringing their faces closer. She grinned at him.

"It's my favorite."

And she brought his head roughly down so that her lips collided with his. The kiss was not at all what she expected.

She expected him to be rough and hard against her, his hands roaming her body in lust. But he was the complete opposite. He held her gently by the waist and he massaged their lips together, fighting with her tongue for dominance. Gradually he brought her closer to him, pushing their bodies tight as his kiss became more passionate, so much so, that neither of the Gryffindor's managed to hear the soft click of a camera or the quiet closing of the kitchen door. They both simply melted into the bliss.

oOo

Eleanor stared open mouthed at the pictures she held in her hand. There were two of them, both taken of Lily and James in a tight embrace, she looked up at the smug transfiguration teacher with disbelief, before grudgingly handing over five gallons. He slipped the money inside the pocket of his coat in a flash.

"How do you do it, Albus?" Eleanor asked, honestly wondering how. Dumbledore grinned sat her, and she glimpsed a slight twinkle in his eye. Twinkle? she asked herself sceptically. I'm going as crazy as old Bilius was!

"I suggested to Horace that he have the class research Amortentia. Miss Evans and Mister Potter both had a deep desire for each other and I just let fate run its course."

Eleanor narrowed her eyes at her fellow Professor. Oh, there is defiantly a twinkle, she concluded with a sigh.

"So, who's next?"


End file.
